


A Moment in Recovery

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful moment alone at the B&B</p><p>Takes place shortly after the end of season 4. Varies from canon around Instinct, but only slightly.</p><p>Originally posted on my tumblr without a title. Thought I'd upload it here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Recovery

The B&B was quiet.

Claudia and Artie were at the warehouse, where they'd been for the last two days. Mrs. Fredrick had taught Claudia the basics of her new Caretaker abilities, but Claudia was convinced she could 'amp up' her link to the warehouse by fiddling with technology and an artifact or two. The regents had agreed, but only if Artie supervised the experiments. So the two of them had holed up in Artie's office, experimenting.

Pete and Steve had been in Detroit all week looking for an artifact that was making people think they were Robocop. The appearance of vigilantes on the streets had lowered the crime rate in the city over the past month, but the downside of the artifact was that after prolonged use it encased the user in solid metal. So Artie had sent the guys to retrieve it, with strict orders not to try the artifact out before neutralizing it. This order had been directed at Pete along with a glare, and Pete had pouted all the way to the car.

Myka hadn't yet been cleared for field work again after her surgery, so she was stuck at home. Not that she minded. She was actually quite enjoying her time away from work. Mostly because of the person who was keeping her company.

At the moment, Myka was dozing on the couch in the living room with her head resting in HG Wells' lap. Helena was running her fingers through Myka's hair softly. She paused in her actions only when she needed to turn a page of the book she was reading. The periodic movement of the paper was the only noise in the usually noisy bed and breakfast. Myka listened to the rustle of the pages as her thoughts drifted.

After following them back from Wisconsin after the incident with the jawbone, Helena had taken up residence in the B&B once again. She wasn't reinstated as an agent yet. They'd all agreed that she needed to work through some things before that happened. She hadn't been ordered to therapy by the regents, but Helena knew she would need help working through her demons. So on the days when everyone else was at the warehouse or on missions, she would have tea with Abigail and they would talk.

But even though Helena had made progress in dealing with her demons, Myka had been afraid to tell the author that she was sick. But Helena took the news better than she expected. She didn't panic, or hide in a project, or even run. Instead she asked what the medical options were, began researching anything and everything that might help in her spare time, and comforted Myka through the nights when the reality of the situation overwhelmed her.

Helena had been the first person Myka saw when she opened her eyes after her surgery. Her grip on Myka's hand had steadied Myka's dizziness from the pain medication they'd given her. And her bright smile confirmed that Myka had heard the doctor correctly when he said they'd gotten it all. That she was now cancer free.

A rumble from her stomach brought Myka back to the present. She felt Helena pause and glance down under her book.

"Hungry, darling?"

Myka opened her eyes and glanced up at the inventor. "Maybe a little."

"With Peter out of the house I believe there may be some baked goods sitting safe somewhere. In fact, I'm almost positive I saw chocolate chip cookies cooling on the stove yesterday. Why don't I go make us a some tea and grab a few?"

"That sounds perfect." Myka sat up, but Helena motioned for her to stay seated.

"No need to get up. I can get them."

"I'm not an invalid, Helena. I can walk to the kitchen and back."

Helena stood and put her book on the table. "I know you can. But I enjoy waiting on you." She leaned over and pecked Myka on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

It wasn't long before Myka heard the sound of the kettle hissing on the stove. Just a few minutes later, Helena came back holding a tray with two big mugs of tea and a plate holding more cookies than any two people could possibly eat. She set the tray on the table next to her book then took her place next to Myka again.

"Who is going to eat all of those?" Myka joked.

"Agent Jinx called while I was in the kitchen. He and Peter are on their way back from the airport as we speak. So I thought it would be best to eat as many as we can while we have the chance."

"Ah." Myka nodded. She lifted her steaming mug and took a sip before setting it back on the tray in favor of a cookie. She took a bite and hummed.

"These are delicious."

"They are indeed."

"You haven't eaten one yet."

"I snuck one in the kitchen." Helena admitted as she set her own mug back on the tray and grabbed a cookie.

Myka chuckled and leaned into the woman next to her. "How long until they get back?" She asked softly.

Helena turned and kissed Myka's temple. "They were just getting to the car. They'll be home in about an hour."

"Less if Pete drives."

"We'd better enjoy the peace and quiet while we can then."


End file.
